1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a substrate processing apparatus for performing prescribed processes (such as performing a thin film growth process) for a semiconductor substrate used for producing a semiconductor device such as a VLSI. (Very Large Scale Integration) device and a substrate processing method.
2. Description of the Related Art
Thin film growth technologies for growing a thin film on the surface of a semiconductor substrate are one of the key technologies for enhancing the performance of semiconductor devices. In particular, thin film growth technologies using the CVD (Chemical Vapor Deposition) method have been widely employed.
Conventionally, substrate processing apparatuses of this type, such as a thin film growth apparatus, are designed to perform particular processes such as growing a thin film on the surface of a substrate, such as a semiconductor wafer. The thin film which has been formed on the substrate is evaluated by another apparatus in the next process after the substrate on which the thin film was formed on the surface thereof has been unloaded from the thin film forming apparatus (substrate processing apparatus).
Thus, it takes a long time for the result of evaluation of the thin film which has been formed on the substrate to be obtained.
However, in this case, while the substrate is being processed and evaluated, the surface of the thin film may be contaminated or the characteristics of the film may change.
In a single wafer processing apparatus, from the view point of quality assurance of a processed substrate, the evaluation of the process should be performed with a high frequency. Thus, when the substrate is evaluated by another apparatus, much labor and time are consumed. In addition, when the evaluation of the process result takes a long time, unnecessary processes will be continued for a defective substrate.